


Random Art

by Officer_Jennie



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: Both explicit and non-explicit art, WIPs and finished things. Each chapter summary will say whether it'll be explicit or not, and will have the ship clearly tagged. Both canon and non-canon characters.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Random Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TobiIzu, non-explicit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fuller version, along with some highlight zoom-ins, can be found [here](https://nallazart.tumblr.com/post/623560284751183872/leilyprince-happy-tobiizu-month-for-the)


End file.
